Arthur's Bane - Part One
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: The golden age has begun, but even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown... For in the frozen wastelands of the north, men are disappearing without a trace. In search of answers, King Arthur and his knights embark on a dangerous mission into the unknown. But as the sun sets on the icy plains, Merlin finds himself locked in a battle he believed to be won...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter one: The northern waste lands.

**Hey, just to let you know, this is the follow on from 'Life outside of the shadows' but you do not have to read that story in order to know what's going on in this story. Any character who are of my own creation or those mentioned in the previous story, roles will be explained as part of the story and reference to the previous story will be made. So all of you who haven't read the previous story, do not have to read it, but any who do, just go onto my profile and it'll be there.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name... Merlin

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin raced through the castle, he wasn't even Arthur's servant anymore and Arthur still had him running around the castle. He was the king of the druids for goodness sake! He had much better things to be doing with his time, than running around the castle, looking for Gwen, who had gone 'missing' as Arthur put it.

"I swear..." Merlin grumbled as he run. "I'll..."

Merlin and his wife, Freya, had been enjoying a pleasant breakfast with their three children, along with Gaius and Alice. When suddenly Arthur burst into the physicians chamber, panicking and yelling something about Gwen having not been there when he woke up that morning and being unable to find her and an important council meeting was to start any moment.

Merlin smiled as he thought of Freya. After Merlin had saved Isolde's life, with magic, after she had been fatally wounded by Helios. Merlin had been taken from Camelot, by Alator, and given the task of restoring the perilous lands. Once that task had been done, the druids announced him to be their king and he had been crowned king of the druids. As part of a peace treaty with Avalon, Merlin had been forced to marry and the one he married was none other than the lady of the lake, Freya and she became his queen.

After the battle, in which Merlin had killed Mordred the dark, Alice happily informed Freya she was pregnant and six and a half months later three children were born. Two girls and one boy, named Sibella, Hunith and Balinor.

Merlin face fell as he remembered his mother, she had died when Mordred's forces attacked, Freya was lucky to escape with her life... But even she had been gravely injured.

Merlin burst into Gwen and Arthur's shared room.

"Gwen?" He called. "Gwen!"

Merlin quickly left and continued looking, he run through the castle and entered, he quickly cheeks Gwen's private chamber and the council hall, but still can not find her. Merlin rolled his eyes, he knew he should have just used a spell to find her. But as Gaius kept reminding him, he couldn't rely on magic to solve all his problems.

"This," Merlin mutters. "Is the last time I agree to help Arthur with anything... I have much more important things to be doing with my time."

And truth be told he did. More and more reports of people going missing in the north were coming in and many patrols from Peryglus (name of the perilous lands) had also gone missing and Merlin along with the council were trying to work out what was going on. But ever patrol they sent to spy on the area never returned. Merlin himself couldn't go until Zafira, the last dragon to be hatched before the great purge, returned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Knights dressed in amour and red cloaks, made there way towards the throne from all over the castle and city. Merlin ducked, dived and dodged out the way of servants and castle staff as he raced towards the throne room, he hoped for George's sake Gwen hadn't forgotten about the round table meeting, if she had, Arthur was going to be in one foul mood for the rest of the day. Merlin himself was thankful he was no longer Arthur man servant, he didn't think his head would be able to take another goblet, or piece of amour, or any other object which was capable of being thrown, colliding with it.

Merlin slowed down as he reached the corridor leading to entrance to the throne room, he couldn't help but feel out of place in his royal blue cloak, which he had summoned for warmth. For some reason it was always cold in the throne room, no matter what time of year it was. Arthur looks round as he sees Merlin approaching out the corner of his eye.

"Well?" He asks, as Merlin stops beside him.

"I've searched everywhere." Merlin answers, still out of breath.

"Merlin," Arthur speaks, annoyed. "It's not just me you're keeping waiting."

Merlin stares at Arthur. "How is it my fault!?"

"The Queen can't just disappear!" Arthur answers.

"Well," Merlin replies. "Where is she?"

Arthur glares at Merlin. "That's what I sent you to find out!"

"Do you know how big this castle is?" Merlin demands.

"Funny enough, I do."

"Then perhaps you should have a look."

"Merlin," Arthur asks. "Is there anything you're actually capable of doing?"

"Putting up with you!" Merlin answers, with a glare.

"Oh, well..." Arthur begins only to be cut off.

"Ahem." A voice above them coughs.

Merlin and Arthur look up to find Gwen walking down the stairs, followed by her maid servant and Arthur's man servant George.

"Guinevere." Arthur greets, relief evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Gwen apologises, as she stops beside Arthur.

"Late?" Arthur asks. "Not at all. Plenty of time."

Merlin just rolls his eyes, as Arthur and Gwen enter the throne room side, followed by George and Gwen's maid servant. Merlin quickly enters the room after them and makes his way over to his seat is between Gaius and Arthur. It had been three years since the ban on magic had been lifted and Arthur had yet to get a court sorcerer and with Merlin spending as much time in Camelot as he did Peryglus, the people of Camelot went to Merlin if they ever needed magical help. And so merlin became the un-official court warlock of Camelot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin smiles slightly as he sits down, it seemed no matter what changed in his life he always had three jobs. He had been Arthur man servant, Gaius dogsbody and the secret protector of Camelot. Now he was king of the druids, a member of Peryglus ruling council and Camelot un-official court warlock. Merlin frowns slightly, it still surprised him, he was a member of two courts in two different kingdoms as well as the king of a religious group. But travel between the two kingdoms wasn't hard, Merlin had enchanted a door in Gaius's chambers to lead straight into Merlin's work room in Peryglus.

Merlin was suddenly pulled from his musing as Arthur began to speak.

"Noble knights of Camelot, countryman, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the round table." Arthur begins getting to feet. "For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity... But now, it seems, a shadow has been cast across our lands."

Arthur pauses as he looks around the table, many seats were empty.

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere, some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. here has been no word of them since."

Merlin glances at Arthur sharply. He knew Sir Gwaine had gone missing, but Arthur had failed to tell him it was Ismere where they had gone missing.

"At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the frozen wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Sir Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the Earth."

**Five weeks ago.**

Gwaine walked slowly through the snow, before coming to a halt and looking round. Snow caught in his hair, his face was pale and his lips were slightly blue from the cold. His red cloak was white from frost and snow in many areas, it was completely stiff and hardly moved in the snowy wind. One of his hand was gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and he glanced over his shoulder.

All around him the land was covered in snow, nothing grew and there was no sign of animals... The land was empty and lifeless, it was a wasteland. As snow continued to fall around him. Beyond a snowy ridge, Ismere stood tall and dark against the snow backdrop which surrounded it, even the stormy sky offered little colour. The only colour for miles around was Sir Gwaine's red cloak.

Behind Gwaine, Percival and the other knights of Camelot finally catch up with him. As Percival stops level with Gwaine, a fierce growl fills the air.

"Run!" Gwaine yells, upon seeing the creature which had made the growl.

As everyone runs, a pack of wolves chase them, fangs barred and backs arched.

Gwaine soon finds himself separated from the rest of the knights and knowing he can no longer out run the wolf, he turns and draws his sword.

A wolfs howl fills the air as Gwaine lies on the ground next to it, unconscious.

Morgana, dressed in black fur, approaches Gwaine and kicks him on to his back before looking round and smirking to herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Chapter two: It's all in the planning.

Morgana rides back to Ismere's fortress, on a sled pulled by a pack of wolves. Watching from a window in high in the fortress, Jared hold a torch. He watches with a grim expression as Morgana's sled stops in the courtyard and she quickly storms into the fortress. The guards are left to deal with the unconscious Sir Gwaine in her wake. He turns away from the window and heads back into the fortress and the little warmth in holds.

As he makes his way to the towards the throne room, be can't help but remember how he ended up here. After Merlin had defeated his master, Mordred the dark, he had ended up serving Morgana. But in truth Morgana was no longer Morgana Pendragon, she was in fact Mordred's sister. With Mordred being no more, the magic he used to bind his sisters soul to Morgana's body had weakened and now was solely relying on Morgana's power and magic taken through blood magic.

Mordred's sister and Morgana's memories had mixed and combined, making Morgana hatred for Arthur and all those who stood against her, worse than it had been before. Mordred's sister, even before she died had not been a kind soul, but her soul had become twisted and darkened in death. In life, her greed and need for power had driven her to length even Morgana and Morgause had not taken and now she lived once more, but with the added extra of Morgana's body and memories.

And so through his loyalty to Mordred, Jared served the Lady Morgana. She had deemed it only fitting she take the title and name of the one who allowed her to live once more... Plus the lady Morgana was the rightful heir to the throne, or so she believed. Jared entered the corridor leading the throne room, his dark fur lined cloak hung around him like a shadow and his stride slowed only a little, as Morgana approached him and she was no picture of happiness.

"The last of the Camelot patrol?" Jared asks, as he and Morgana enter the throne room side by side.

"How long before Arthur sends more?" Morgana demands, ignoring Jared's question.

"Calm yourself," Jared speaks calmly. "There's nothing to worry about."

"You're wrong," Morgana snaps, as she approaches the throne. "We're running out of time."

"The prophecies do not lie." Jared answers, as his stride slowed, allowing Morgana to walk ahead. "Arthur's bane is real. Once it is known to us, his end is nigh."

"So you keep saying, yet you cannot tell me what it is." Morgana replies glancing over her shoulder at him, as she walks up the couple of steps to the throne.

"The Diamair will tell us," Jared explains, as Morgana sits upon the throne. "The Diamair is the key to all knowledge."

Morgana watches him closely, as she makes herself comfortable on the hard wooden throne. "Then where is this key?"

"It is here beneath your feet." Jared answers.

"For three months we're been searching," Morgana mocks in her annoyance and anger. "And what have we found? Nothing!"

Jared takes a step back at her sharp tone. "It is but a moment compared to the eternity of the knowledge the key will bring us."

"If I find you have lied to me..." Morgana threatens darkly.

"Patience is a stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana."

"You think I don't, after all that I've been through?" Morgana demands as she stands from her throne and storms towards Jared. "For two long years, I saw nothing but darkness... Patience and I are old friends."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Jared goes to answer Morgana, he is stopped by the sound of the door to the throne room opening behind him and a cold draft blow through the throne room, which stood half in ruins and shrouded by a thin mist, caused by the close to freezing air.

Two Saxon guards drag Sir Gwaine into the room and throw him, face first, to the floor in front of Morgana, who had walked past Jared and now stood in front of Sir Gwaine and the Saxon guards.

"Lady Morgana, we really have to stop meeting like this." Gwaine mutters, as he forces himself to his knees.

One of the Saxon guards strikes him sending him back to the ground, whilst the other quickly pines him to the ground by the throat.

"You're not looking so pretty now, are you, Sir Knight?" Morgana mocks, moving so she stands above him, an evil smirk gracing her features.

"It would appear not." Gwaine answers, with a slight cough, due to the pressure on his throat.

Morgana sneers at him. "Arthur should know not to send his men so far north."

"Well, get on with it then." Gwaine replies, showing no fear. "Kill me."

"I will, but first you're going to have to help me find something." Morgana smirks once more, as she kneels down beside him.

"I'll help you find nothing." Gwaine spat.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Morgana smirks once again. "Take him away!"

The Saxons move forward and Gwaine is dragged from the throne room. Morgana walks back to the throne and once again sits down.

"Jared?" Morgana speaks up, not even glancing at him.

"Yes, Lady Morgana." Jared answers, stepping forward.

"If the _Diamair _isn't found soon," Morgana threatens, her voice as cold as the air around them. "You'll be joining Sir Gwaine in iron's! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lady." Jared bows and quickly leaves the throne room and heads after Gwaine and the Saxons.

Far under their feet, hundreds of men work, hacking away at the rocks around them with pikes. Saxons watch over them, wipes in hands. Men are only removed from the shackles that hold them, when they're dead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in Camelot, Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Leon and Gaius stand around the table in the royal chambers. Near the door George stands, hands behind his back and as silent as a windless night. Merlin had disappeared the second Arthur had drawn the meeting to a close, even Gaius didn't know where he had gone, which hadn't improved Arthur mood in the slightest.

"George," Arthur suddenly speak up. "Find that useless warlock!"

"Who, sire?" George asks, with a slight frown.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yells.

George quickly bows. "Of course, sire."

As George runs from the room, Gwen glares at her husband. "That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have had to yell at him, if Merlin had actually bothered to turn up." Arthur replies.

"Not everything is Merlin's fault," Gwen reminds Arthur. "Merlin may have simply had his own duties to attend to. After all he is no longer your servant, nor does he need to step foot in Camelot."

Clearing his throat, Leon speaks up. "Can we begin, my lord."

"Of course." Arthur nodes.

"We know Gwaine crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor," Elyan explains, pointing to the map on the table. "But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold."

"What of this story, that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?" Arthur asks, concerned for his knights' safety.

"I have heard many rumours sire," Elyan replies. "All of them had one name in common... Morgana."

Arthur back straightens up as soon as the name leaves Elyan's lips. "Then we have no time to lose."

"What if the rumours are true, my lord?" Gaius speaks up. "You may be walking into a trap."

"The knights of Camelot do not abandon their own." Arthur answers, his tone implying the matter is closed.

But Gaius isn't giving in that easily, not when the life of the king could be at stake. "Morgana knows that, she'll be waiting for you."

"These men have fought for me, bled for me..." Arthur answers.

"May I make a suggestion?" Gwen cuts Arthur off. "What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west."

"Through Annis' lands?" Arthur questions.

"it would certainly take Morgana by surprise." Gaius nodes.

"Would Queen Annis grant safe passage, to so many armed men, at such short notice?" Arthur asks, turning to Leon.

Leon nodes. "I believe she would, sire."

"Dispatch a rider, immediately," Arthur orders. "We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no one know of our intensions."

Everyone nodes, knowing if Morgana finds out about this plan, many won't make it back with their lives. But unknown to them a young women who works for Jared, is listening in on the other side of the door, but is forced to move when footsteps sound along the corridor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be up soon I promise.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter three: What happened in Ismere?

Merlin run towards the physicians' chamber as soon as Arthur ended the meeting. He ducked past servants and castle staff, much like he had earlier that morning. As he hurried through the castle, he was greeted by most of the servants and only had time to yell a cheery hello over his shoulder as he zoomed past. Running up the steps two at a time, Merlin was at the door to the physicians' chamber in a matter of seconds.

"Morning Alice." Merlin greets, as he crashes through the door.

Alice turns from her work with a smile. "Good morning, my child."

Since Hunith's death, Gaius and Alice had taken the roles as Merlin parental figures and Alice happily accepted the family she found herself a part of. Freya and Merlins' triplets even called her grandmother, that alone made her smile. She and Gaius felt themselves blessed to gain a family so late in life and Gaius's bound with Merlin was that of a father would have with his son, even if Gaius had a hard time expressing his feelings.

Merlin quickly made his way over to the door which led to his work room in Peryglus. He stopped by the door and thought for a second.

"Alice," Merlin speaks up. "If Arthur passes by, could you tell him, you haven't seen me since this morning."

Alice raises an eyebrow at him. "What have you done now?"

"Why do you think it's always me who's done something?" Merlin gapes, in mock horror.

"Because when ever you come crashing through that door, at that speed," Alice answers. "Your usually running away from Arthur and his wrath."

Merlin grinned. "What can I say, playing pranks on the king of Camelot is my favourite past time... I swear I haven't done anything, well least not yet."

"Go." Alice laughs, waving her hand.

"Thanks, Alice." Merlin yells, as he disappears through the door to his work room.

Alator and Ruadan stood waiting for Merlin as he entered and shut the door. Alator of the Catha was one of Merlin's most trusted advisors and had been a great support when Merlin had first restored Peryglus to what it is now. Ruadan, a druid elder, and his daughter, Sefa, had also been a great help. Sefa had fought along side Merlin many times and her skills with a long bow were a match to none. And during the battle with Mordred the dark, Ruadan had saved the lives of many.

"So it's true?" Ruadan questions. "The Camelot patrol disappeared near Ismere?"

Merlin nodes. "They have... It was as you feared, Morgana is planning something and what ever she's doing she doesn't want anyone getting close."

"You fear the patrol is dead." Alator speaks, noticing the look in Merlin's eyes.

"I fear they may be," Merlin answers. "No one who has gone missing there, has returned... Unless Morgana wants them for something, I doubt she'll keep a Camelot patrol alive, she hates Arthur and Camelot more than she hates anything and everything else."

"What does the king of Camelot plan on doing?" Ruadan asks.

Merlin smiles. "Knowing Arthur, he and a large group of knights, will set out tomorrow at dawn and head for Ismere, the safest route would be through Queen Annis' kingdom... And I intend on going with them."

"Would that be wise?" Alator asks. "Zafira has yet to return... This could be a trap."

"Then I must go," Merlin answers. "No one else is going to be able to protect the royal part against Morgana."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin sprinted down the steps leading away from the physicians' chamber, he skidded round the corner and run along the corridor. As he turned the next corner, he crashed into a servant and set the bowl of apples they were carrying, crashing across the floor. Apples rolled in all directions, as the bowl rattled on a halt on the floor.

"Lorna!" Merlin exclaimed, upon seeing who he had crashed into.

Lorna looked up. "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled slightly. Lorna was a druid who's parents had been killed in a fire in the lower town two years ago, Merlin had called in a few favours with the cook and Lorna had been given a job in the kitchen and Freya also allowed Lorna to work as her maidservant when Arthur held royal talks.

Merlin and Freya had both refused to have a servant, both had been bought up poor and Merlin had once worked as Arthur's manservant. But Arthur had demanded they have servants present when the royal talks were being held, something to do with being royal.

"Sorry..." Merlin mutters, as he kneels down and begins picking up the apples.

"It's fine, really." Lorna answers, as she joins Merlin on the floor picking up the apples. "I should be the one apologising."

"What for?" Merlin asks, slightly confused.

Lorna smiles, slightly sheepishly. "I keep getting you into trouble.

"I'm used to it." Merlin laughs, knowing what Lorna was talking about, it was only last week she'd got Merlin into trouble with the cook.

"George was looking for you," Lorna suddenly remembers. "He said Arthur was looking for you."

"I know, George found me not five minutes ago... I'm sure Arthur is on his way to find me and I'm sure his mood is anything but pleasant."

"Merlin!" Arthur's angry voice echoes from along the corridor.

Merlin grins. "You should hear him when he's really angry."

"MERLIN!"

"Like now." Merlin answers, getting to his feet and handing Lorna the last apple. "If you need help with anything, let me know."

Lorna smiles. "Thank you."

Merlin grins, before running off along the corridor once more. If any of the servants in the castle needed help, Merlin always offered his aid... Even if it was no longer his line of work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was fuming. George had returned to his chamber and had quickly informed him: 'Merlin was busy, could he come back another time?'. He was the king of Camelot, for god sake! He shouldn't be kept waiting by the king of the druids! He was the king of kings! The man who had united almost all of Albion! He was the high king of Albion! And one useless warlock-king-of-the-druids couldn't be bothered to turn up to one small meeting!

Servant quickly ducked out of the way, as they saw their furious king storming down the corridor. Merlin had been the only servant in the history of Arthur's rein, who was brave enough to endure his wrath. Merlin was no coward, but he could often be seen running away from the fuming Pendragon, grinning from ear to ear, as Arthur had fallen prey to yet another prank.

"Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive?" Merlin asks, suddenly falling into step beside Arthur.

Jumping in shock at Merlin's sudden appearance, Arthur forgets about his anger. "I have to find out. They're knights of the round table. It's a bound we share."

"I understand." Merlin answers, knowing if Arthur hadn't decided to go, he himself would have gone to try and save them.

"If it was you who had disappeared, Merlin," Arthur answers, finally regaining some of his anger. "I wouldn't bother."

Merlin grins. "Is this about me missing the private meeting?"

"Yes, this is about you missing the private meeting," Arthur snaps back. "Where the hell were you!?"

"I was busy." Merlin answers, like the answers was obvious.

"BUSY!" Arthur yells. "You were busy! Merlin that meeting was important!"

"Important?" Merlin questions. "Like the fact Gwaine and Percival have gone missing weeks ago is important? When were you going to tell me Gwaine and Percival had gone missing during a patrol near Ismere?"

"Don't change the subject, Merlin!" Arthur snaps. "You missed an important private meeting, and I want to know what you were doing which was more important than attending the meeting."

Merlin shakes his head. "I missed one meeting! I'm not even an official member of the court Arthur! What I was doing was sorting out this."

Merlin holds out his hands, his eyes flash gold and a small pile of papers and scrolls appear seconds later.

"Am I supposed to know what this is?" Arthur demands, his anger slowing fading away.

"These," Merlin explains. "Are the reports and records of everyone who has gone missing in Ismere over the last year... Even a couple of villages close to the border were raided. I didn't think I had to worry about Camelot, you never normally send patrols that far north."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Arthur asks, taking the pile of papers and scrolls and looking through them, anger completely forgotten.

"I have," Merlin explained. "I've told you every other day, but as usual, you didn't listen."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter four: Lochru's warning.

Merlin forces himself to sit up, beside him Freya is still asleep and outside the world was still shrouded in the darkness of the night. Merlin swings his legs over the side of the bed and hisses slightly as his bare feet touch the cold stone floor. Beside him Freya stirs in her sleep and her head turns to face Merlin, but she does not wake. Merlin sighs slightly, he knew he should wake her and tell her he's going, but she just looked too peaceful.

Walking over to the wardrobe, Merlin grabbed some cloths and stepped behind the changing screen.

He'd packed all the things he needed for there trip to Ismere, the night before and told his family he'd been gone for about a week... Merlin knew they could be walking into a trap and by some miracle Morgana still didn't know he was Emrys, so using magic was a last resort, when facing her in battle. But almost every other sorcerer knew of his power, so he had to be prepared.

Having changed Merlin stepped out from behind the changing screen, when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Why didn't you wake me, my love?" Freya asks.

Merlin smiles as he turns and hugs her back. "You looked too peaceful, beautiful."

Freya smiles, as she and Merlin share a kiss. "Be careful."

"When am I not?" Merlin grins.

"Merlin," Freya scolds lightly. "I'm being serious."

Merlin smiles and cups Freya's checks with his hands. "I promise you, I'll be careful... I'll be back before you know it!"

"As long as you come back..." Freya smiles slightly, trying to hide her worry.

"I'll bring you back a present," Merlin laughs, as he picks up his pack. "Now I better be on my way... I had Arthur yell at me enough yesterday."

"You could always turn him into a toad." Freya smiles, as she follows Merlin from their room.

"I think Gwen would kill me, if I did that." Merlin laughs quietly, as he enters his children's room.

After Merlin had said a quick good bye and kissed the forehead of each of his three children, he stepped back into the hall. Giving Freya one last kiss and one last hug, Merlin makes his way to his work room and through the door to Gaius's chamber.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the mines below Ismere, Gwaine works along side other men, hacking away at rocks with pikes and other hand held mining tools. As Gwaine prepares to swing his pike at the rocks again, he turns to Percival who's working beside him and flicks his hair out his face.

"Did you find the others?" Gwaine asks, keeping his voice low and glancing round.

Percival looks round, to make sure none of the Saxon guards had seen them talk.

"Every last one." He answers.

"Do they know what we're searching for?" Gwaine asks, before swinging his pike at the rock as a Saxon guard walks past, torch in hand.

"Some kind of key." Percival explains, after watching the guard walk out of sight.

Gwaine frowns slightly. "The key to what?"

"I don't know," Percival answers, as Gwaine leans closer to hear him. "But the men say Morgana's obsessed. She won't rest until she finds it."

"Let's hope we don't succeed, then." Gwaine answers, swinging his pike once more at the rock in front of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsewhere, Arthur signals for the group of knights behind him to stop, as Merlin pulls his horse up next to him and studies the landscape before them. A wide gorge, meanders its way into the distance, steep grey cliffs shadow the path leading through the gorge and no plants can be seen growing within the gorge, all rocks and sand cover the path.

"The gorge marks the start of Annis' lands." Arthur explains to the men behind him, as Elyan and Leon pull their horses to a halt on Arthur's other side.

"It's prime ambush territory." Elyan mutters warily.

Arthur nodes, and points ahead. "Take some men and follow the ridge line."

Elyan nodes and he and a group of men ride head along the ridge over looking the gorge, to check for any possible ambushes. Meanwhile Arthur, Merlin, Leon and the others ride through the gorge. The gorge was eerily silent and nothing moved. Merlin along with most of the men looked round uneasily, but unlike the men, Merlin could sense something... Something wasn't right.

A sudden wind, whistled along the gorge making many of the men shift in their saddles and look round. Even the men walking on foot shivered slightly and moved closer to the horses. At the head of the group, Arthur and Leon just looked straight ahead, waiting for any sign of Elyan and the men who went with him. Ahead of them Elyan and the men ride towards them, at quite a fast pace.

"There's something you need to see." Elyan exclaimed, clearly slightly distressed.

Elyan leads them back the way he had come and everyone dismounts as they come to a small hill over looking what was once a village of some sort. Houses were built into the cliff, only the steps carved from cliff face, indicated that they were homes not just caves. There were huts too, small and shack like in structure, those who had once lived here, were poor and used to living in such harsh conditions, the cliffs around them were far from stable.

On the ground before them lay many of bodies, women, men and children. But most of the dead were women and children. As Arthur walked through the empty village, he drew his sword and began to check the huts for any possible survives. Not far behind him Leon and Elyan began doing the same, the men behind them quickly spread out and began checking the other side of the village.

Merlin who had walked past Arthur, began to walk towards the huts and steps leading into the cliff dwellings. As he walked around the back of a hut and onto some more open ground, a sudden wind blew around him and Merlin looked around, believing he had heard someone calling him by his druid name. He turns, looking round, but sees no one. Arthur and Elyan pass him on the path below were he is standing and they showed no indication of hearing anything.

Turning Merlin goes to follow them.

"Emrys..." A voice echoes.

Merlin turns round and spots a small cave entrance, glancing to see where the other are, he makes his way towards it.

"Emrys..." The voice echoes again, as Merlin walks along the narrow tunnel deeper into the cave.

Finally the tunnel opened out into a small cave, it wasn't much different from the cave Balinor, Merlin's father, had lived in. Personal objects lay scattered around the cave. A small stool stood close to one wall of the cave, while a table was on the other. Cloths, blankets and stripes of material stood in piles. While plates and bowls lay scattered around any remaining available space. Yet a walk way, leading to the back of the cave remained clear and free of objects.

Upon reaching the back of the cave, Merlin found a pool of water and beside the pool, lay an elderly man. He was lying on a pile of dark coloured blanket and it was quite clear he was ill and Merlin believed him to be dead, he barley moved. He had one arm out stretched over the pool of water, while the other was held close to his cheat, like his heart pained him.

Merlin moved closer and looked at the elderly man, his face was a pale as snow and had a slight blue hue. His lips were dried and cracked. His hair was grey and matted, while his face was cleanly shaved. Merlin then turned his attention to the elderly man's arm, which was over hanging the water. Merlin noticed a marking and lent across and turned the mans wrist. Upon the man's wrist were two druid symbols, one in dark blue ink and one in a murky yellow

"Lochru." Merlin mutters, recognising the symbols of the druid seer.

Suddenly man's other arm moves and Lochru grips Merlin's fore arm, as he tries to pull away.

"Emrys." His voice echoes like it had before, as Merlin meets his gaze.

"What happened to you? Who did this to your village." Merlin asks.

"That it happened at all... Is all that matters." Lochru speaks, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have been haunted by this moment, for many years... Since long before you set foot on this earth, Emrys... I have waited for its arrival, with sorrow in my heart."

Suddenly Lochru sits up so his face is inches from Merlin's face.

"For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown... The prophecies speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost, in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of, his... Fate."

Lochru suddenly falls backwards and his hand splashes in the water. Turning Merlin looks into the water.

In the water images appear. Sounds of a battle fill the air and Arthur can be seen walking, around him dead knights and soldiers litter the ground. Damaged shields and broken weapons lie in the pools of crimson blood. Fires burn and the air is full of smoke. Suddenly Mordred the dark appears and he and Arthur fight. The sound of a sword entering flesh echoes and Arthur falls to his knees.

"Is he alive?" Arthur suddenly asks from behind Merlin, causing Merlin to jump and turn to face him.

Upon seeing the look on Merlin's face, Arthur steps forward, worried. "What is it?"

Merlin just looks at Arthur for a second before looking back down at the pool of water, only to see it as it was before the images appeared, he looked back up at Arthur and just shook his head.

"Come on, Merlin... You've seen a dead body before," Arthur mutters, knowing full well something was bothering Merlin and it wasn't as simple as a dead body. "As soon as we're given these people a proper burial, we're moving on."

Arthur turns and walks back towards the entrance to the cave. Merlin glances back down at the pool and then at Lochru, who had died the second the vision started, before getting to his feet and following Arthur out of the cave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter five: Questions, questions, questions.

That night, after they had left the destroyed village and found a place to camp, Merlin still lay awake. His eyes were shut and his breathing shallow ants even. Around him the night was silent, the only sound was the fire crackling close by. Beside him, Arthur, unknown to Merlin, is still awake and also faking sleep. Around them the other knights were all asleep.

Opening his eyes, Merlin glanced round, before sitting up and getting to his feet. Leaving the camp, Merlin walked a fair distance from the camp. He didn't want anyone over hearing what he and Kilgharrah were going to talk about. But unknown to Merlin, Arthur is watching him leave with a frown. Since he had left Lochru and since he had seen the vision, something had been troubling him.

The mark on Lochru's wrist... the yellow coil was Lochru's symbol, but the spiral of a druid seer was black not dark blue. And then there was the fact Mordred the dark was the one fighting Arthur. Mordred was destroyed... Merlin had destroyed him.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" Merlin yells into the sky, as he walks up a ridge.

When Merlin arrives at the small ledge over looking a clearing, Kilgharrah is already there and waiting for him.

"I need to know about a druid symbol," Merlin explains as he approaches Kilgharrah. "A dark blue spiral within a thin, yellow coil... I believed it to be the druid seer, Lochru."

"It is the mark of a Vates. Druid seers often become Vates, for the Vates dedicate their lives to foresight... Like Taliesin, there powers are great." Kilgharrah nodes. "Where did you encounter him?"

"On my journey here." Merlin answers, shifting slightly under the intensity of Kilgharrah's gaze. "He warned me of Arthur's bane?"

Kilgharrah looked surprised and a little confused. "His Bane?"

"And then he showed me a battle." Merlin shivers slightly, he had seen many horrors in the battle against Mordred the dark... But he would never get used to seeing it. "A terrible battle... Arthur was fighting for his life. He was wounded. I saw him fall."

"The Vates' power of prophecy is unrivalled, even by a high priestess." Kilgharrah replies, unsure of how to answer, so only saying what he knows.

"So this battle will come to pass?" Merlin demands.

Kilgharrah shakes his head slightly. "I do not know, young warlock, but one thing is certain... This was no chance meeting."

"You think I should heed his warning?" Merlin asks.

"There was a time when the words of the Vates' were considered a gift." Kilgharrah answers indirectly.

Merlin shakes his head, feeling slightly helpless. "Then why does it feel like a burden?"

"A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin." Kilgharrah answers. "Instead, he uses it to guide him."

"How?" Merlin exclaimed, still trying to work out how this knowledge could possibly guide him.

"That is something only you can decide." Kilgharrah replies. "But remember, the Vates singled you out for a reason. Now, more than ever, it is you and you alone who can keep Arthur safe."

With that Kilgharrah turns to leave.

"Wait!" Merlin yells.

Kilgharrah turned back to face Merlin. "Young warlock?"

"There's something else I need to ask you," Merlin speaks. "It's about Mordred the dark..."

"Mordred?" Kilgharrah asks, his full attention now on Merlin once more.

"Yeah," Merlin answers. "In the vision Lochru showed me... It was Mordred the dark who wounded Arthur. But I destroyed Mordred! How could it have been him I saw?"

"Mordred, much like Sigan, can not be destroyed or killed, young warlock. Mordred is more than capable of rising again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following morning, Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's men, packed up camp and continued on their way. They ride through a the forest they camped next to and for the whole journey, Merlin doesn't mutter a word, much to the worry of Arthur. Arthur knew for sure now, something serious was bothering Merlin.

After almost a full days riding Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's men ride into Queen Annis' courtyard and quickly dismount. The stable worker quickly take there houses and a guard leads the way, to where Queen Annis is waiting for them. As Arthur and his men follow the guard, Merlin slips away and follows the stable workers.

Queen Annis looks up from where she sat on her throne, two guards stand either side of her, spears and shields in hand and swords on their belts. She gets to her feet and steps down from the throne, as Arthur approaches.

"Queen Annis." Arthur greets, with a slight bow of his head.

"Arthur Pendragon." Annis answers, with a slight bow of her head.

"I am most grateful," Arthur speaks. "You have let us have passage through your kingdom at such short notice."

Queen Annis glances at Arthur's men, before looking back at Arthur. "We are united, Arthur, and these are troubled times."

Queen Annis holds out her arm, showing them the way she wished them to go. As she started leasing the way, Arthur fell into step beside her, frowning as he notices Merlin's disappearance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in Camelot, Gwen is hardly paying attention as her maidservant serves her food. The table is lit by two candles and a pitcher of water stands along side a single goblet.

"I'm sorry, I can't eat this." Gwen final speaks as her maidservant stands back from the table.

"I'll get you something else, my lady." Gwen's maidservant answers, moving forward and picking up the plate.

At that moment the door to the chamber opened and Freya entered, not far behind her was Sibella, Hunith and Balinor.

Freya smiled at the maidservant as she hurried past. "Do you mind if I take this?"

The maidservant bows her head and lets Freya take the plate she was carrying.

"Freya." Gwen smiles, as Freya takes a seat at the table and places Gwen's dinner back before her.

"Gwen," Freya answers. "I just though I'd see how you were... You don't mind do you?"

"No," Gwen answers, as Freya and Merlin's children run around the room. "If you could just sit with me..."

"Are you not hungry?" Freya asks, having seen all the food Gwen had failed to eat.

Gwen shakes her head slightly looking down at her food. After a moments silence she speaks.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now... Not knowing if he'll return."

"You love him," Freya smiles, thinking about Merlin and knowing what Gwen must be going through thinking about Arthur. "I understand."

"Merlin?" Gwen asks, knowing Freya was often nervous when Merlin went on patrol... He could be gone up to a month at a time.

"Yes... But I know in my heart Merlin will always return to me." Freya answers. "I just sometimes wonder in what state."

Being married to someone who's immortal is sometimes a curse as much as a gift... Least Freya and the children shared that gift/curse.

Gwen nodes. "I hope he's okay... I don't know what I'd do without him."

"There is not greater warrior than Arthur, he will return... Plus Merlin is with him, you know Merlin will do whatever if takes to keep him safe... To keep us all safe."

"I know." Gwen smiles. "You're right. Thank you."

Freya smiles as she watched Gwen begin to eat her meal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hope you liked that chapter, next should be up soon. Until next time, **

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter six: A feast in Caerleon.

In Caerleon, Queen Annis is holding a feast in Arthur's honour.

"What you saw at Asgorath is no surprise," Queen Annis informs Arthur, after he asked about the village they had passed through the day before. "Some month ago, Saxons began raiding our outlying villages. They're rounding up all the men they can find and taking them to Ismere."

"To raise an army?"

"People say Morgana is tearing the fortress apart."

"Why?"

"She must be looking for something." Queen Annis answers. "I dare not think what."

"Then my men may still be alive."

"Yes." Queen Annis answers. "There is every chance."

Arthur nodes and goes to answers but is cut off as Queen Annis speaks again.

"I think its time for some entertainment." Queen Annis smiles, slightly, upon seeing Merlin enter the hall and make his way towards them.

As Merlin goes to take a seat beside Arthur, he catches the queens eye.

"I would love to see the fool preform," Queen Annis speaks, referring to the talk she and Merlin had, when they signed a peace treaty years ago. "Given all your failing you must have some skills."

Arthur looked shocked, Leon who was sitting next to where Merlin had been about to sit down choked on his drink and Merlin just laughed.

"Who am I to refuse the request of a Queen," Merlin answers, with a mocking bow. "But sadly, I have no skills."

Merlin turned and walked back towards the main door, standing at the entrance to hall. The hall was silent in a matter in seconds and Merlin bowed his head to his audience. Taking a deep breath, Merlin let his magic run freely. He created animals out of candle flames and made the wine in jugs and cups, come to life and spiral through the air, creating shapes and patterns. He made the air move and swirl and made the plants decorations on tables grow and become more colourful.

Then he began forming the element, he now controlled, into images and they began to tell a story. A story of magic and metal. A story of hope and fear. A story of life and death. As the images began to move faster, Merlin controlled the light and darkness of room, adding more to the story. And finally as the story came to a finish, Merlin clapped his hands and the images exploded into a shower of sparks.

As everything returned to normal, Merlin bowed and grinned at Queen Annis. Who was clapping along side everyone else. Arthur and his men, allow clapping, were slightly amazed. In Camelot, Merlin only ever used his magic, in court, when it was needed. He would do tricks for the children in the lower town, but he would never preform in court, for entertainment.

"It has been too long since you last set foot in these halls, Merlin Emrys." Queen Annis speaks as Merlin takes his seat between Arthur and Leon.

Merlin often stopped at the castle on patrol, if he was passing the areas. He and Queen Annis may have signed a peace treaty five years ago, but Merlin liked to keep relations between the kingdoms fresh, so visiting kingdoms he had alliances with was he best way. When ever he visited he preformed as he just did, those from Caerleon loved stories.

Merlin smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Annis Caerleon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After talking to Queen Annis, Merlin makes his way back to his chamber for the night, glad he'll finally have some peace an quite. Reaching the door to his room for the night, Merlin sighed, before pushing the door open and entering the room. He jumped slightly upon seeing Arthur sitting in the chair by the fireplace, watching as the fire danced over the wood

"When did you learn to preform magic like that?" Arthur asked, without turning to face Merlin. "All I ever seen you do is create a horse out of smoke and a dragon out of burning ash... I didn't even see that first hand."

"Yeah, well, I have many talents." Merlin answers, somewhat bitterly, he wasn't in the mood for this. "You're just failed to notice, that's all."

Arthur stays silent for a moment, simply staring at Merlin.

"Come on, out with it." Arthur finally asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin answers quickly.

"There's something bothering you," Arthur sighs. "Don't lie to me Merlin."

"And how would you know?" Merlin snaps. "How could you possibly know I'm lying!"

"Because I know when your lying, Merlin, I know you too well." Arthur replies. "Plus you never yell or snap like you just have, unless something's bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me!" Merlin answers.

Arthur shakes his head. "Yes there is, now tell me."

"I'm not sure we should go to Ismere." Merlin answers after a moments thought.

Arthur sighs. "That's not what's bothering you Merlin... Was it about the druid?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"The druid, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "The one I found you siting next to, yesterday."

"How...?"

"I would have to have been a fool not to notice," Arthur answers. "He had a tattoo on his wrist, he was a druid that much I do know."

"It's nothing." Merlin answers.

"It must be something," Arthur answers. "I saw you last night, Merlin. You left the camp in the dead of night... You went to see Kilgharrah."

Merlin sighs. "Fine I went to see Kilgharrah... Aithusa went missing, he's been missing for a long time now. No ones knows what's happened. I can't summon him, I can't communicate with him... All I know is, he's alive. Kilgharrah and Zafira have been taking it in turns to look for him... That's where Zafira is now, she's looking for him. Kilgharrah was simply informing me, nothing had been found."

"That's not what's bothering you, Merlin." Arthur answers after a moment.

"Could you please just leave me in peace, Arthur," Merlin finally pleads. "A nights peace and quite is all I asks for."

Arthur gets to his feet, shaking his head slightly.

"When are you going to trust me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, before walking out the door.

"There are just something's you are better off not knowing, my friend." Merlin mutters, falling face first onto his bed. "And I trust you with my life."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The young women who works for Jared, pulled her cloak over her shoulders and the hood low over her face. She quickly left her room in the servant quarters and made her way towards the courtyard. Unknown to her, Freya was following her. Both she and Merlin knew there was a traitor, but finding them was the problem. But finally Freya had found who she believed to be the traitor.

The two of them had help from Gaius and Alice, who checked every member of castle staff, who came to them to be treated, for tattoos related to Mordred the dark. Of course the fact they all had magic made the task a lot easier, but there were hundreds of people who worked in the castle. The young women she was following had every opportunity to spy on council meetings and any other important meetings.

Elsewhere Jared appears at some old ruins in the middle of the woods, he glanced round and knelt before an alter. He bowed his head and began to chant, it was the prey all the brother hood knew and it was one of the many ways they worshiped Mordred the dark. They chant was also used when ever they were about to do a blood magic ritual.

Freya mutters a quick spell and her eye flash a silvery gold colour, as the young women tries to slip past the guards. Instantly all the guards become oblivious to their presence. Freya smiled, as she followed the traitor, as long as she stayed unnoticed she could gather all the evidence she needed to expose her.

Following the young women through the wood, Freya soon found herself following the path towards some old ruins in the heart of the forest. As they drew closer Freya ducked behind one of the ruins' walls and listened as the young women approaches where she was meeting Jared.

"It's me!" The young women exclaimed, as she found a sword blade pressed to her throat. "It's Rachel! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Fear is in here," Jared taps his forehead, as he removes his sword from her throat. "No one can ever make you feel fear. Do you understand?"

Rachel just nodes, looking slightly fearful.

"You have something to tell me?" Jared questions.

"Yes," Rachel answers. "Arthur had set out for Ismere."

Jared nodes. "As I expected."

"But he is approaching from the west," Rachel quickly adds. "Through Annis' lands."

"You're sure?" Jared asks, looking slightly alarmed.

"Certain." Rachel answers, with a node.

"When did he leave?" Jared demands, worried that in his absence Arthur could have caught Morgana by surprise.

"Yesterday at dawn," Rachel answers. "Shall I come with you?"

Jared thinks for a moment. "Your disappearance would cause suspicion."

"What would you like me to do?" Rachel asks.

"You have served your purpose for now." Jared answers, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you enjoyed reading that. Next chapter will be up soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter seven: Be careful and good luck.

The Caerleon guards watch as Arthur's knights rode out of the courtyard, at a steady pace. Behind them Arthur walks along side Queen Annis, as they draw leave with the guards, Queen Annis stops walking and half turns to face Arthur. Her face serious, but her eyes are filled with concern and worry. Behind them Queen Annis' personal guards halt as well.

"Morgana has been devoured by hate," Annis warns, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will." Arthur answers.

"Good allies are hard to find." Queen Annis turns to watch Arthur's knights, her hand dropping from Arthur's shoulder. "I'd hate to lose one."

Arthur nodes and walks forwards and mounts his horse and joins his knights. Behind Queen Annis, her personal guards part as Merlin approaches, leading his horse. Queen Annis glances at him.

"Morgana's hatred knows no bounds," Annis speaks. "I fear even your great power will not be enough..."

"I believe you may be right, Queen Annis," Merlin answers, they both knew Morgana was looking for something and what ever it was, it held great importance and more then likely great power.

"But I can not leave Arthur unprotected..." Merlin continues. "It is my destiny to protect him as well as those with magic. Arthur is the once and future king... Magic is free in Camelot and Albion is almost completely united, if Arthur is to die, all that work will be undone. The lands will be thrown into war and chaos."

Queen Annis nodes. "King Sarrum would seek to strike Camelot while the kingdom is weak, Arthur has no heir."

Merlin sighs. "I sometimes wish my magic was still a secret... It far easier to ride into battle, when your enemies have no idea of your true power."

"Yet to battle from the shadows and to hide who you truly are, is no better." Queen Annis replies. "I was led to believe Morgana is ignorant to your druid name."

"She is," Merlin answers. "But those who follow her, know I am Emrys... She will not remain ignorant for long."

They watch for a moment as Arthur and the knights fall into formation and ready their horses.

"I wish you good luck," Queen Annis speaks. "May the fates be on your side."

"Thank you." Merlin nodes, as he pulls himself up into his horses saddle and rides away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen stood preparing herself for the council meeting. Behind her, a maidservant was working, clearing away the dishes and tidying the room. As Gwen straightened her purple gown, she turned and watched the maidservant for a moment. She couldn't help but worry, this wasn't her personal maidservant. She knew a sickness had struck the lower town, only a couple of weeks ago.

"I most apologise," Gwen speaks. "But I didn't catch your name?"

The maidservant turns and bows quickly. "The apology is mine, my lady, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Rachel, I'm your new maidservant."

"What happened to-" Gwen begins, but is cut off by the chamber door opening.

Freya entered the room, bowing her head slightly to Gwen. "I must speak with you, Queen Guinevere."

Gwen watches as Freya glances at Rachel and narrows her eyes slightly.

"It's a matter of great importance." Freya adds.

Gwen nodes. "I am due to attended the council, we may speak there before the council arrive."

Rachel who had finished tidying the room, turns to leave. Gwen quickly clears her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen asks kindly.

The first time she had worked for Morgana had been incredibly stressful and she had made many mistakes.

"My papers for the council." Gwen prompts.

"Of course." Rachel answers, picking up Gwen's papers and handing them to her.

Gwen quickly takes them and notices that Freya is still glaring at Rachel.

"Will that be all, my lady?" Rachel asks, as she picks up the laundry basket.

Gwen nodes. "Yes, Rachel, you may go."

Freya watches her go, she knew Rachel was working for Jared. But without defiant proof, even with her high status, she couldn't call Rachel out on her treachery. She had been alone when she followed Rachel and as Gaius and Alice reminded her, that wasn't enough proof to expose her. She had the favour of many high working lords. How she gained such favour, Freya didn't bother to think about. A women could get many places by using the right means.

Gwen looks at Freya with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Freya answers, turning back to Gwen, with a slightly forced smile.

"You don't seem yourself today." Gwen frowns.

"I'm sorry," Freya sighs. "Last night... I left the castle."

Gwen raises an eyebrow.

"I discovered something..." Freya continues. "You need to be careful, Gwen."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ruadan rides through the snowy landscape, towards the Ismere fortress. His dark form a shocking contras to the land around him. The wind was cold and bitter, wiping up snow and ice from the ground. The sky is littered with grey storm clouds and Ruadan's horse shifts nervously, as he pulls back the ruins. As Ruadan glances round, a single howl echoes through the snowy land and Ruadan clicks and his horse sets off again at a steady trot.

Morgana looks up from her throne, as the doors to the hall creak open, sending a cold draft through the hall. As Jared approaches, his grim expression is clear in the low light.

"What is it?" Morgana demands, upon seeing Jared's grim expression. "What's wrong?!"

"Arthur is riding to Ismere as we speak." Jared answers.

"Impossible!" Morgana snaps, as she gets to her feet and approaches Jared. "I've had sentries posted at the border for weeks."

"He's approaching from the west," Jared explains. "Through Annis' lands."

"Why would he do that?" Morgana questions.

"He means to surprise you," Jared answers. "He will be on us in less than a day."

"Prepare for battle," Morgana smirks, moving past Jared. "We ride tonight."

Jared turns, watching her leave. The guards pull the doors open and Morgana storms from the hall, as the door are shut behind her, Jared turns and looks at the throne. Arthur's bane was real and as soon as they found it Camelot would fall. Albion would fall. And Mordred the dark could rise again.

A couple of hours later, Morgana, ridding a pitch black horse, leads her men across the snow covered courtyard and out of the fortress gate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eight: Surprise attack.

Merlin sat on a fallen log, watching the stream as it flowed in the moonlight. Behind him Arthur and the knights were laughing and joking, while enjoying their food. But Merlin couldn't force himself to join them. He couldn't force himself to smile and laugh with them, like he usually would, when he didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling.

He just couldn't shake the feeling he had. He knew he couldn't protect them all from Morgana and her men. He knew many were not going to return. No matter what spells or charms he cast, he wouldn't be able to save them all. He was going to fail them, even though they weren't his men. He felt helpless. Morgana was looking for something in Ismere and what ever it is, it can't be good.

As Arthur laughs and jokes with his men, he glances up and spots Merlin sitting, alone, by the stream. Frowning slightly, he turns as a knight returns with some fire wood. Getting to his feet he makes his way over to Merlin, who throws a pebble into the stream. Not even seeming to notice Arthur approach, Merlin glances upwards towards the sky.

"Merlin." Arthur greets.

Merlin turns slightly to look at him, before turning his attention back to the stream.

"How can they laugh and joke?" Merlin suddenly asks.

"Hmm?" Arthur replies, sitting down beside him.

Merlin turns to look at Arthur. "Don't they know what we will face in Ismere?"

"Yeah, of course." Arthur answers. "But a warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes."

Merlin looks at Arthur for a moment before looking back at the stream.

"Because he knows it might be his last." Merlin finally answers, remembering the celebrations held in Peryglus before they went to war all those years ago.

Arthur studies Merlin for a moment, before shifting to get comfortable and moving slightly closer to his friend.

"Why are you so upset?" Arthur asks, knowing talking often helped.

"Morgana is powerful." Merlin answers, shaking his head slightly. "She is dangerous."

"I know." Arthur answers.

Merlin gaze snaps up to meet Arthur's. "And you don't care?"

"Only about my men." Arthur answers honestly, glancing over his shoulder. "They're are more than friends... More than brothers. No matter what lies ahead of me... I won't abandon them, as I know they wouldn't abandon me."

"I understand." Merlin nodes, looking back at the stream. He snorts slightly, before looking back at Arthur. "I wish I didn't, but I do."

"Come and have some food." Arthur offers, as he gets to his feet, but Merlin can tell it more like an order.

Glancing at the stream once more, Merlin gets to his feet and follows Arthur back to where the knights are sitting around the fire, still laughing and joking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin woke as the first light of dawn lights the world around him. Shifting slightly, he sits up. Around him the world was white and cloudy. Blinking, Merlin wipes the heel of his hands over his eyes and looks around again. Scrabbling to his feet, he studies the mist, which had appeared over night. Sudden weather changes were not uncommon this far north.

But Merlin could sense magic. Pulling on his boots and grabbing his cloak, Merlin quietly leaves the camp and makes his way through the trees. The magic he could sense suddenly becomes stronger and Merlin glances round, trying to work out which direction its coming from. Kneeling down, Merlin places his palm to the forest floor, his eyes flash cold and he suddenly sees Morgana riding along side her men and the Saxons she had formed an alliance with.

Merlin snaps back to himself with a gasp. Morgana had found them. Pulling himself to his feet, Merlin listens he could hear the distant sound of marching. Spinning on his heels he runs, back towards the camp. To use magic to travel such a short distance would only use up energy, he would most likely need later. As Merlin hurries towards the camp, the sounds of the marching are drowned out by the sounds of the knights preparing to leave.

As the dawn sun rises higher, Arthur stands watching as his men prepare to leave. As the tents are pulled down and the cooking supplies washed and put away, bedrolls rolled up and saddle bags secured. Knights pull on their cloaks and ready themselves for travel, while water skins are being filled by the stream. The low burning fire in the middle of the camp is kicked and stamped out.

Turning Arthur studies the wood around them, a mist had settled during the night and visibility was limited. Leon steps up beside Arthur and follows his line of sight. Suddenly a branch snaps and the horses begin to shift uneasily. Spinning round Arthur draws his sword and his action is quickly copied by the knights. Through the mist, men can be seen creeping there way towards them, weapons ready.

"We're surrounded." Merlin announces, appearing out of the mist and making his way straight towards Arthur.

"We can't stay here" Leon adds.

As the enemy draws closer, Arthur sees Morgana riding towards them, a smirk gracing her features.

"RUN!" Arthur yells.

As they run, they are quickly cut off by more of Morgana's men.

"What part of 'we're surrounded' didn't you understand?" Merlin demands, as he ducks behind a tree and his eyes flash gold.

Arthur turns to see three of Morgana's men thrown backwards, they land on the ground unmoving. But the enemy are upon them before Arthur can answer. Swirling his sword, Arthur dives straight into battle, cutting down all those in his path. Merlin quickly scan the battle field, taking out any who have magic, whilst trying to avoid being seen by Morgana.

Leon kills his opponent and comes face to face with Jared, who draws his sword. The two of them battle, but Leon is soon injured. Hearing Leon pained cry, Arthur spins and quickly locates him. Leon continues to fight, as Arthur makes his way towards him, killing opponent after opponent. Jared suddenly disarms Leon and kicks him back on to the ground.

Arthur dives between them, just as Jared about to land a fatal blow, blocking his sword with ease. Arthur ducks under Jared attack and punches him in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. But before Arthur has a chance to do anything else, more of Morgana's men surround him and Arthur is forced to turn his attention else where. As he continues to defend Leon, who's still on the ground, Arthur fails to notice Jared coming up behind him.

Merlin sensing a shift in magic around him, spins on his heels in time to dodge an attack from an enemy sorcerer. As his eyes burn gold, his opponent falls, giving Merlin a clear view of Jared slamming a club into Arthur's back. Merlin's running before Arthur even hits the ground. Not caring if Morgana sees him, Merlin throws up his hand, his eyes flash and Jared is sent crashing into a tree.

Meeting Leon's gaze, Merlin ducks under Arthur's arm, as he tries to get back up. Leon nodes and Merlin drags Arthur away from the battle field, casting one final spell over his shoulder, sending many of Morgana's men through the air. As the stumble through the trees, Merlin glances round. Spotting some of Morgana's men approaching on horseback, Merlin ducks behind a small ridge, dragging Arthur with him.

"Astige thu wyrm." Merlin mutters, his eyes flashing.

A snake appears from the undergrowth, further down the path, spooking the horses and sending their riders crashing to the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin kneels next to a small fire and glances around the surrounding woods nervously. Arthur lay slumped against a tree stump, across from where Merlin is sitting, his sword beside him and Merlin's cloak laid across him. Groaning Arthur shifts and Merlin rolls his eyes slightly, he had healed Arthur's injury as soon as he's found a safe-ish place to stop. But then Arthur had always been a drama queen.

Arthur opens his eye and blinks a couple of time, until he's able to focus on Merlin, who's moved and kneeling before him. Arthur seeing Merlin half concerned, half amused gaze, glances round and almost rolls his eyes. He rests his head back against the tree stump, he really needed to stop getting knocked out on hunting trips! It seemed to be becoming quite a habit.

"What happened?" Arthur sighs, reaching up to run his back.

"You don't remember?" Merlin asks, his voice becoming serious and worried, his eyes filled on with concern.

Arthur shakes his head slightly and looks around again.

"Where are the others?" He asks, noticing he and Merlin are alone. "Elyan? Leon?"

"There was nothing I could do," Merlin answers, sitting back on his heels. "I had to get you to safety."

Arthur laughs slightly, thinking this was some kind of prank.

"What actually happened?" He asked, glancing round again.

"The usual," Merlin studying Arthur closely. "I saved your neck."

"You saved me?" Arthur asks, not looking convinced.

Merlin didn't look like he'd just battled an army of magical creature or been forced to fight bandits or any other threat which Arthur usually needed saving from. And Merlin most definitely didn't looked annoyed enough, there was no 'I told you so' or glares, which usually happened after Merlin had saved him... Arthur only ever needed saving, when he did something Merlin advised against.

"Yes. And I can preform magic for entertainment!" Merlin answers, somewhat bitterly, reaching forward and pulling Arthur to his feet. "As I keep telling you, I have many talents."

"So it would seem." Arthur answers, glancing round again, the morning events slowly coming back to him.

"Come on." Merlin mutters, picking up his cloak and putting out the fire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, I hope you liked that chapter. Until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nine: Unknown.

A Saxon guard walks along the narrow walkway, which led through the mine, between piles of rocks and sleeping prisoners. Fires and torches lit the dark mine but gave out little warmth. As the Saxon carries on walking, deeper into the mine, a whisper sounds from a near by tunnel and a couple of rocks come loose and tumble to the ground, causing Gwaine to wake with a sharp breath.

Glancing round, Gwaine slowly sits up. Percival was still asleep beside him. Notching a blue flickering glow from the near by tunnel, Gwaine shifts closer to it, squinting as he tries to see what it is. As a strange hissing noise sounds, he moves back and watches. The blue glow appears again and the noise sounds closer. Some more rocks are knocked loose and roll across the floor towards him, stopping close to his feet.

"Percival." Gwaine mutters, shaking Percival's arm, without looking round.

Percival shifts slightly but doesn't wake.

"Percival." Gwaine tries again.

"What?" Percival mumbles, still half asleep.

"There's something out there." Gwaine answers, pointing towards the tunnel.

Percival sits up and looks towards where Gwaine is pointing. The blue light flickers and moves again, the hissing noise still moving closer, suddenly it seems to turn and vanish deeper into the tunnel.

"Did you see that?" Gwaine asks.

"Yeah." Percival answers.

Suddenly the sound of marching feet echoes along the tunnel behind them and the two of them quickly lie down again and fake being asleep. A group of Saxon guards march past. As soon as they have passed both Gwaine and Percival sit up again.

"What was that?" Percival asks.

Gwaine shakes his head, there was no sign of the blue light in the tunnel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur walked fast along the path, one handing resting on his swords hilt, as he looked around. He knew Morgana would send her men after him as soon as she noticed he wasn't with the rest of his men. Arthur was simply preying most of his men had escaped the attack alive, he remembered before he was hit that Leon had been injured. Morgana would have no use for injured men.

Behind him Merlin stumbles long, tripping on every fallen branch or half hidden rock or pebble. He was shivering even though his cloak was pulled tightly around his body. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute, his magic was retreating deeper into his core and was becoming harder to use and control. Glancing at the sky, Merlin stopped for a second, he was disorientated, he had no idea which way they were going.

The land around them was dead, dry and deserted of all life. There were no bird calls or the sound of crickets in the long grass. Even the trees were dead and lifeless. The long grass was dry and brittle, and crunched and snapped under their feet as they walked. The sky was grey and stormy and the sun could barley be seen setting in the south.

Merlin stumbles again, almost collapsing. "Can we have a break?"

"As long as it's quick." Arthur answers, turning towards Merlin as he stops. "I want to reach Ismere before dark."

"Ismere?" Merlin question, glancing at the sky. "We're heading back to Camelot!"

"Navigation's not your strong point, is it?" Arthur tries to joke, knowing Merlin hardly ever got lost. "Camelot is south. The sun rises where?"

"In the east." Merlin answers, reaching up to rub his forehead.

"And what have we been walking towards all day?" Arthur points towards the setting sun, as he notices Merlin's pained expression.

"Our deaths!" Merlin answers, he as notices they are walking west. "The two of us against Morgana, are you mad?!"

Merlin really didn't feel like he had the strength to face Morgana, there was a good chance she had seen him use magic during the battle and that was the last thing he needed.

"I told you, we are going to rescue my men." Arthur turns away slightly as Merlin finally draws level.

"No." Merlin snaps, reaching and grabbing Arthur's arm, but suddenly Merlin loses the little strength he had left and falls to his knees.

"Merlin!" Arthur explained, kneeling and gripping Merlin shoulders. "Merlin?"

Merlin's eye roll slightly, as Arthur shakes his shoulders. "I'm fine... I just... I need a minute."

"Are you injured?" Arthur question, as he searches Merlin for signs of blood.

Merlin shakes his head slightly. "My magic... I think something is draining it... Or... Supressing it..."

"You need help." Arthur answers, taking in Merlin appearance. "You need to go back to Camelot."

Merlin snorts. "And leave you on your own... To face to face Morgana... Not a chance."

"I'm worried about you." Arthur admits, as Merlin's eyes roll again and he almost passes out.

"I just need a minutes rest," Merlin answers, shifting slightly, meeting Arthur's gaze. "I'll be fine... Plus if I left who would protect you... Prat."

"Right, well I've tried sending you home." Arthur mutters, moving Merlin so he was resting against a tree. "But if you're not going to do as I ask, the least you can do is shut up."

Merlin grins weakly. "You know... If Morgana doesn't kill you... I will."

"Threatening a king is treason, Merlin." Arthur replies as he moves away looking for signs of the enemy.

"What about threatening an ass?" Merlin mutters.

"I heard that!" A yell sounds in response.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leon, Elyan and the rest of the knights that escaped Morgana and her men ride across the drawbridge into Camelot. They ride straight into the courtyard and quickly hand their horses over to the guards, while the stable hands were sent for. A messenger is quickly sent ahead to tell the queen of their arrival. Racing through the castle Leon and Elyan head straight for the council hall.

They don't have to wait long, as Gwen, followed by Gaius, enters the council chamber seconds after they did. Gwen looks between them as they both bow and Leon steps forward. His hair windswept and armour dented and covered in scratches and specks of blood and mud. Elyan isn't much better, only slightly cleaner than Leon, but both had injuries.

"We were ambushed," Leon explains. "By Morgana and a band of Saxons, as we crossed the border into Ismere."

"And what about Arthur?" Gwen asks, not even trying to hide her worry.

Leon and Elyan share a look before Elyan moves forward to stand in front of his sister.

"I tried to protect him." Elyan answers.

"What are you saying?" Gwen demands, panic evident in her tone and Gaius glances at her.

"We lost him... In battle." Elyan explains. "We don't know what happened to him... or Merlin."

Gaius and Gwen share a look. Gwen was close to tears whilst Gaius' face was unreadable.

"What do you know for certain?" Gaius finally asks.

"Arthur was hit, whilst defending me," Leon answers. "Merlin managed to get Arthur away from the battle... After the battle was over, we searched for them, but we couldn't find a single trace or track."

"It was like they had simply disappeared." Elyan adds.

"How could Morgana have known?" Gwen asks. "How could she have known that Arthur was approaching from that direction?"

"Someone betrayed us." Gaius answers.

"Who would do such a thing?" Gwen questions.

"I don't know, my lady, not for certain." Gaius replies, knowing Freya was still searching for proof.

"But I do." Freya adds, suddenly appearing beside them. "Merlin and I have known there was a traitor for a while now, we were simply trying to find who it was. I know who the traitor is, I would have informed you sooner, but I needed proof, which I now have."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hello, I hope you enjoy that chapter. The next chapter should be up soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter ten: Cover me.

Arthur walked ahead of Merlin, who was hardly watching where he was going as he studied something in his hand. The ground around them was covered in a thick layer of frost, which glittered in the late evening light. Arthur glanced over his shoulder for a second, what ever had been affecting Merlin's magic easier in the day wasn't affected him as much now, but whatever it had been had weakened him and drained a lot of his energy.

"I think I'm missing a toe." Arthur complains about the cold, as he stops walking to let Merlin catch up.

"I'm missing Camelot," Merlin mutters, as draws level. "Missing my wife... Missing my children... Missing my food... Missing my bed..."

Merlin suddenly collapses sideways on to a patch of heather, his back facing Arthur. Arthur stares at him for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Settling in for the night." Merlin answers, half asleep already.

Shaking his head slightly, Arthur looks round. He spots a small sheltered grove further along the path they'd been walking along.

"Here," Arthur speaks up, pointing to the grove. "We'll use that."

"I just want to sleep."

"Not there," Arthur replies, reaching over and grabbing Merlin's arm. "You'll freeze to death."

Merlin groans slightly as Arthur pulls him to his feet. Upon reaching the grove, Merlin collapses to the ground once more and pulls his cloak tighter around himself.

"No, Merlin." Arthur speaks. "You're going to have to sleep on the other side."

"What?" Merlin asks in disbelief.

"I always sleep on the left." Arthur explains.

Shifting Merlin moves to the right and Arthur quickly lies down where Merlin had previously been laying. Shivering slightly from the cold, Merlin's breathing becomes slightly laboured, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Merlin."" Arthur complains.

"Yeah."

"You're breathing."

"Sorry." Merlin answers, almost smiling.

The wind whistled through the half frozen landscape, as the two of them lay there in silence.

"Arthur?" Merlin suddenly questions, opening his palm and looking at the object he's been studying earlier.

"Mmm?" Arthur answers.

"I need to tell you something. That druid... The druid in the village..."

"Just think about something else, Merlin." Arthur sighs, knowing Merlin felt guilty about his death... After all Merlin was king of the druids.

"No, I need you to listen to me." Merlin insists. "Before he died, he tried to warn me... He told me you were in danger and that the danger was close."

"And you believe what he said?" Arthur questioned, recalling all the times Merlin had received warning from others with magic in the past and for them to be false.

"He was a druid seer." Merlin answers.

"That doesn't mean he was right, Merlin."

"He was a Vates, Arthur." Merlin explains. "We have to turn back."

"I can't." Arthur answers. "Even if what he said is true, it makes no difference."

"Arthur, without you Camelot is nothing." Merlin replies, shifting so he can see Arthur. "All that we've worked so hard to create will be for nothing... Everything will be gone."

"Look, no matter what adversity we face, we stand for what is right." Arthur sits up and faces Merlin. "To betray our beliefs, Merlin, that is what will destroy everything we've strived for. I swear I'm going to rescue my men... Or die trying."

"Then I swear I will protect you or die at your side." Merlin vows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine hisses as his back strains as he picks up a small boulder and carries it over to the cart close to where he and Percival were working. Dumping the small boulder down into the cart, Gwaine takes a moment to steady his breathing, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead he glances round. As he turns back round to pick up another small boulder, Gwaine catches sight of the blue light flickering again.

"It's back." He quickly hisses to Percival.

Percival stops what he's doing and glances at Gwaine before following his gaze. Gwaine glances at Percival before moving towards where the flickering blue light had come from.

"Where are you going?" Percival asks, catching sight of Gwaine's movement.

Gwaine grins. "Cover me."

As Gwaine vanishes from sight, ducking through the gap and moving along the tunnel following the blue light, Percival glances over his shoulder and spots the Saxon guards not far from them knocking one of their fellow prisoners around. Glancing back at where Gwaine had disappeared, Percival shakes his head slightly, before picking up another boulder and adding it to the pile.

Suddenly one of the Saxon guards lets out a yell, pointing towards where Percival was standing. Cursing silently Percival looks round for something to deadened himself with, it was just their luck the Saxon guards had to notice Gwaine was gone so quickly. Jumping up on to a low ledge, Percival's gaze falls on the cart he and Gwaine had been loading with small boulders and rocks.

Forming a plan in his head, he jumps forward landing in front of the cart just as the Saxons begin to draw level. Leaning all of his weight against the cart, Percival tips it over, sending small boulders and rocks crashing along the walkway towards the Saxon guards, many jumped out the way, but others weren't so lucky. The Saxon guards quickly turn their attention back to Percival.

"Oops." Percival grins and knocks the first Saxon guard out with a single punch.

Gwaine edges along the nearly completely dark tunnel, a low hissing sound echoes along the passage, as the blue light flickers just around a turning. Using his hands to feel his way around the jagged rocks, Gwaine keeps himself low to the ground and ready for an attack.

Turning a corner, Gwaine straightens up and looks round, the blue glow was gone and the hissing had stopped. Suddenly two Saxon guards grab Gwaine from behind and as one spins him round the other punches him, sending him crashing to the ground. Struggling for a moment, Gwaine tries to regain his feet, but the punch was still making his head ring. His eyes roll and his head drops backwards on to the ground as he loses conciseness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur's eyes snap open and he glances round trying to work out what had woken him. It wasn't long past dawn and the ground around where he and Merlin lay was still covered in a thick layer of frost. Sitting up Arthur glances round, beside him the sudden movement jolts Merlin, who lets out a low groan of discomfort but apart from that doesn't move or make a sound.

Listening carefully, Arthur slowly gets to his feet, grabbing a low branch as he does so. His muscles were stiff from the cold and ached from a nights uncomfortable sleep on the hard, cold ground. Moving as quietly as possible, Arthur steps around Merlin's still sleeping form. Glancing down at his friend, Arthur winces slightly. Merlin was deathly pale, it reminded him of the time Merlin had jumped into the Dorocha's path.

The sound of horse hooves brakes Arthur out of his revive. Grabbing Merlin's arm with one hand and covering Merlin's mouth with the other, Arthur pulls Merlin to his feet. Merlin's eyes snap open and his eyes flash for a moment, before he recognised who's grabbed him. As Arthur drags Merlin away from the sound of the approaching horses, the object Merlin had been studying the night before falls from his numb hands.

The two of them just make it to a hiding place not visible from the path, as Morgana and her men ride into view. Morgana pulls her horse to a halt and looks round.

"Don't just stand there!" She bellows at her men as none of them move. "Find them!"

Her men quickly beginning moving, following the path further along and studying the undergrowth for any signs of the people they were looking for. But the frozen ground thankful was too solid for any tracks to have been left.

Jared jumps down from his horse and makes his way over to the grove Arthur and Merlin had been sleeping in moments before. Frowning he kneels down and moves his hand across the ground.

"They were here." Jared speaks up. "The ground is still warm, they can't be more than a minute ahead of us."

Suddenly Jared catches sight of the object Merlin had dropped, picking it up Jared turns it over in his hand. Without warning the object suddenly glows and Jared drops the object with a pained hiss.

"A warding charm," Jared hisses, as Morgana gives him an unamused look. "It protects against corrupted magic... Emrys was here."

Morgana simply turns back and watches her men.

"Find them," She growls. "I don't care how long it takes!"

Clicking, Morgana turns and rides away. Jared quickly returns to his horse and follows her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will be up soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
